


Good Mornings: A Malec Story

by WaveShield



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boy Love, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveShield/pseuds/WaveShield
Summary: A simple, brief Malec story about a sweet morning at Magnus's loft. Feedback appreciated! <3





	

Alec opened his eyes as beams of morning light softly sunk through the curtains, filling the room with warm angelic glow and highlighting little dust particles flowing through the air. He smelled a hint of lavender and sandalwood and took it all in in a deep breath. He could feel the warmth of Magnus's body lying beside him. It was all quite new for Alec, though strangely familiar. It felt right. And more importantly, it felt _good_.  
He reached for Magnus's hand and lightly caressed the palm with his finger. It was everything he thought he could never have. Passionate nights they'd spend in each other's arms and soft mornings like this one still felt very unreal for him. But love was not a lot getting used to.

He gently stroked his hand along Magnus's long fingers and slowly glided it upward his forearm. Their faces were close, lying on the pillow, as Alec turned his head to face the warlock. Faint streaks of sunlight shone across his face making the already golden glow of his skin appear even more, long eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Alec brushed aside a lone, dark lock from Magnus's forehead and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. It was soft and jet black, so different from everything he's felt. Magnus really _was_ stunning.  
The Warlock opened his eyes, revealing horizontal, cat-like pupils. He cracked a soft smile, as Alec realized he'd been staring.  
"Good morning" he said.  
"Morning" Alec replied. They both leaned in for a kiss. It was brief but felicitous in a way only their lips brushing against each other could achieve. They both dearly cherished this moment, chiefly given the circumstances of yesterday's battle. Activating the Soul Sword at the Institute could've easily put an end to all of this. It was risky business and Alec knew it. How come has Jace awakened the Sword in the first place? Does that mean both him and Clary consist of angel blood now? It was a lot to wrap the head around. Nevertheless, they apparently weren't siblings anymore and Alec wondered how things are gonna turn out. They had something for each other, it was quite obvious, and now they could express it freely. He was happy for his brother. Valentine has been put under lock and key. They were all safe and _alive_.

"How was your night?" Magnus inquired and grinned slightly, noticing a faint blush on Alec's face.  
"I slept well, thank you." Alec gave him a disapproving look. "And you?"  
"Oh, it was quite exceptional." Magnus's smirk got even wider. He gave Alec a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of bed.  
Alec observed as the warlock put on a t-shirt and headed for the kitchen. He slipped out of the sheets as well and opened the window, letting fresh air inside. It was a warm, sunny day here, in Brooklyn, which Alec didn't mind at all.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed a clean towel from the cabinet. He put it aside on the rack and got in the shower. As the water started flowing, Alec carefully examined the many bottles of Magnus's collection and took one that he had hoped to be shampoo. It was way too much stuff for just one person, he thought. Well, now there were _two_ of them, though. But he knew narrowing down his boyfriend's extravagance and decision making troubles didn't lie anywhere near his power, so he just had to go with it. Not that going with Magnus was any problem for him anyway.  
He got out of the shower and dried himself with the towel he'd left beside the cubicle. He wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom looking for something to put on. A pair of jeans and one of his thinner sweaters had to do for the time being.

Alec took a lead for the kitchen, and to his surprise walked on Magnus's casually having a drink. "You want one?" He asked.  
"Are you seriously having a martini at nine _in the morning_?" Alec shook his head. "No, thank you, I'm more of a coffee kind of person." The warlock snapped his fingers and a steaming mug appeared on the kitchen table accompanied by a stack of buttery pancakes. "Dark, two sugars, straight from Spiced Chai. Is that okay?" He asked. "It's perfect" Alec smiled, rolling his eyes slightly. Although he enjoyed cooking, the thought of having anything he pleased, right there, in a second seemed really convenient. He joined Magnus at the table.  
"Any demon hunting scheduled for the day?"  
"Not really. Let's just have a lazy Sunday like regular people, for once." Alec said. Magnus seemed to be quite enjoy the idea. "Not so easy being a shadowhunter, huh." it was not a question. They exchanged a look. For a brief moment, Alec saw concern in Magnus's eyes, but is seemed to have went away as quickly as it appeared.

As he was doing the dishes, Chairman Meow fawned and rubbed himself against Alec's leg. The cat purred softly, as the boy reached down to pet him.  
"You know you don't have to do that." Magnus's face appeared from behind the wall, he was looking suspiciously at the stack of dirty dishes. "I could easily deal with them."  
"I don't want you to, I'm enjoying myself. It helps keep my peace of mind."  
Magnus gave him a look. "I don't get it, but as you wish." He disappeared behind the corner.  
Alec's thoughts returned to the battle again, as he kept scrubbing the plate with a sponge. He was a shadowhunter, a warrior trained to fight evil at all costs. Grief and sacrifice were a part of their lives, engrained in him since he was a little boy. It struck him, the reaction he had after entering the Institute's chamber, seeing Jace with the Sword in his hand. Everything seemed to have happened so fast, he could not exactly recall the events, thought he remembered feeling almost overwhelmingly anxious and terrified. It was a different type of fear than anything he's felt before. He wasn't worried for himself, it was Magnus who was the subject of his concern. He'd often hear, that when Nephilim fell in love, it was for life. And now, that they had expressed their feelings for one another, the bond they had seemed even more precious and stronger than ever before. Alec was not ready to let go of it.

As he finished washing up, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Magnus was leaning down, emptying a can of cat food into a little bowl. The warlock snapped his fingers over the bowl and right then he appeared, Chairman Meow himself, peeking from behind one of the embellished curtains. Magnus straightened up.  
"Why, hello there" he cast Alec a smile and walked over. _Ironic_ , thought the shadowhunter, how even standing straight up, The High Warlock of Brooklyn seemed to appear overshadowed by Alec by a couple of inches. He got on the tips of his toes and gave Alec a slight peck on the mouth. "You done?" he pointed towards the kitchen.  
"All finished." Alec said."I can manage myself."  
"Oh, that goes without saying. You certainly don't have to, though." Magnus's wrist flicked in the air followed by a cloud of gleaming sparkles, making his rings and bracelets rustle against each other. Magnus liked jewelry.  
And Alec liked Magnus, with all of his flamboyance and flourishness. He wore glittery makeup and painted his nails, he loved extravagance and flashy outfits. Alec wondered, whether he was like that around girls, as well, but brushed it off quickly. _Of course_ he was. Magnus always seemed to be his truest, most authentic self, and he was admirably open with all his expressions, which Alec really loved. Without Magnus, he would've never openly stated he was gay. It was not widely accepted among Shadowhunters. All of Alec's self esteem and confidence derived from his warlock.  
"Are you enjoying my silver so much, or am I missing something?" he asked playfully, as a grin widened on his face.  
"I just-" Alec's cheeks tinted with a faint blush. "They're really pretty." He took Magnus's ringed hand in his own. The warlock laid his eyes on a simple rune on Alec's wrist and caressed it with his finger.  
"What's that one for?" he inquired.  
"A soundless rune. It's to keep me quiet." Alec smiled mysteriously.  
"As if you weren't a Silent Brother already." Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"No, I'm not really into that." Alec smiled at the thought. "Although, Izzy wanted to join the Citadel, when she was younger."  
"Really?" The warlock shook his head. "I wouldn't have guessed."  
"It's true. But then she learned she'd have to give up boys." Alec said. It made Magnus chuckle.  
"Well," he said "I don't blame her, honestly." Their eyes met, as Alec planted a passionate kiss on the warlock's lips. He felt Magnus smile into his mouth.  
"Me neither."


End file.
